russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Lokomoko
Lokomoko (Lokomoko is Filipino for Niloloko mo ako, English for "You're Kidding Me!") was a sketch-comedy show produced by ABC Development Corporation and is airing on TV5. It is previously titled as Lokomoko and Lokomoko High. Brief History The show was one of TV5's first shows, launched during mid-August 2008. Its original format was inspired by Wow Mali yet it was also a semi-gag show until on February,20,2009, it was adapted into a full-time gag show format airing on Friday evenings. After a year and two months, it moved to Wednesdays on April,7,2010 with its most current format move to Thursdays on May,20,2010 and eventually are back to Fridays on September,10,2010.In mid-2011, the show returns to its original format, Lokomoko. On October 16, 2011,it was moved to Sunday,11:00 AM-3:00PM.In April 2012 the show returns Lokomoko U as revival, On February 2013 it now moved to Sunday noontime in a new timeslot from 11:00AM–3:00PM. Cancellation Lokomoko U aired on its last episode on September 1, 2013 due to its low waitings. On September 7, 2013, a newest gag show was launched as Tropa Mo Ko Unli replacing Lokomoko U, a combination of a former gag shows Tropang Trumpo and Lokomoko U, the casts are now joined forces to have a newest gag show on TV5, and the show was also as a part of Weekend Do It Better on TV5. Hosts * Martin Nievera (2013) * Gary Valenciano (2013) * Joe Marasigan (2013) * Carlo Marasigan (2013) * Zsa-Zsa Padilla (2013) * Pops Fernandez (2013) * Lani Misalucha (2013) * Lea Salonga (2013) * Vina Morales (2013) * Jaya Ramsey (2013) * Agot Isidro (2013) Co-Host * Caloy Alde * Ritz Azul * Eula Caballero * Rainier Castillo * JC De Vera (moved to ABS-CBN) * Long Mejia * Edgar Allan Guzman * Empoy Marquez * Milagring Baldonado * Mariposa Cabigquez * Arci Muñoz * Valeen Montenegro * Wendell Ramos * Alwyn Uytingco * Tuesday Vargas * Voyz Avenue * Artista Academy Honors List (November 10, 2012 to present) * Vin Abrenica (Best Actor) * Sophie Albert (Best Actress) * Akihiro Blanco * Chanel Morales * Mark Neumann * Shaira Mae 'Staff' * Ian Pereira aka DJ Simon of 88.3 Energy FM Davao - Segment Voice Over Segments 'As Lokomoko High' * Bading Tayong Dalawa, Tadong Dalawa, Payong Dalawa - parodies of Tayong Dalawa * BTEN: Balitang TEN- a parody of TV5 newscast TEN: The Evening News * Darney- a parody of Darna and Barney * Face 2 Face * Isang Basong Luha * Jessica Shiopao - a parody of GMA's Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho * LBM: Loko Bidyo Moko (music video parodies) * Loko Flush Report- a parody of GMA Flash Report, set on a comfort room where the news anchor reads the news while excreting * Midnight BJ- a parody of Midnight DJ * ScotchBob SquarePants- a parody of SpongeBob SquarePants * Tarantang Pinoy- a parody of Talentadong Pinoy * The Ricky High Exclusives- a parody of Q-11's talk show The Ricky Lo Exclusives * Totoy Buto- a parody of Totoy Bato * Wiwiwi- a parody of ABS-CBN's former noontime show Wowowee * Zorrox- a parody of GMA's Zorro * Parodies of SNN: Showbiz News Ngayon, The Singing Bee, Matanglawin * several commercial parodies 'As Lokomoko U' * 1D La Cruz - a parody of Juan dela Cruz (1D is the nickname for British boy band One Direction) * Awkward Momments * Appliance Whisperer * Babaeng Kutonglupa - a parody of Babaeng Hampaslupa * Bahaw: Ikalawang Hain- second incarnation of Bahaw: Ang Kaning Lamig on Tropang Trumpo * Battle Of The Brainless - a revival from Tropang Trumpo's segment and parody of the famous gag show Battle of the Brains. * Case to Case- a parody of Face to Face * Dude The Moves * EsteRomantiko * Ina, Kapatid, Anak, Apo - a parody of Ina, Kapatid, Anak) * Jejemon KoW3Ez B33! * La Bas- a parody of The Buzz * LBM: Loko Bidyo Moko (music video parodies) * Lokomentado - a parody of Dokumentado * Pinoy Brainless- a parody of Eat Bulaga!'s segment Pinoy Henyo * Please Be Careful- a parody of Be Careful With My Heart * Que Horror Family * S.O.S: Sounds of Silence- Sound effects starring Maui Manalo and Miko Aguilar * Star Factory- a parody of Star Factor * Talentadong Family- a parody of Talentadong Pinoy * Tanong Ko Lang, Kulang... * T3: Pa-Load- a parody of T3: Reload * WWEeew- a parody of WWE * Whose Line is it Anyhow? - a parody of a popular U.S. game show Whose Line is it Anyway? * "The Joke of the Philippines" - a parody of an ABS-CBN Talent Show of The Voice of the Philippines. The judges are Tuesday Vargas as Parody of Lea Salonga and Long Mejia as Parody of Apl.de.ap. * several commercial parodies Awards *Winner, Best Comedy Program - 19th KBP Golden Dove Awards *Nominated, Best Comedy Gag Show - PMPC Star Awards For TV **Lokomoko High (2009) **Lokomoko U (2010 & 2012) **Lokomoko (2011) See also * List of programs broadcast by TV5 External links * * Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Teen sitcoms Category:2008 Philippine television series debuts